1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to fluorescent polymers. More particularly, it relates to fluorescent polymers containing polysilane and diethynylaryl units.
2. Background Of The Art
Certain organosilicon polymers are known to display a variety of intriguing properties such as photosensitivity (S. Hu, et al. 21 Polymer Bulletin 133-140 (1989) and K. Nate, et al., 6 Organometallics 1673-1679 (1987)), fluorescence, conductivity (J. Ohshita, et al., 24 Macromolecules 2106-2107 (1991) and R. Corriu, et al., 2 Chem. Mater. 351-352 (1990)), and non-linear optical properties (R. Corriu, et al., 455 J. Organometallic Chem. 69-76 (1993).
In addition these polymers have been used as precursors to silicon carbide ceramics (R. Corriu, et al., 11 Organometallics 2507-2513 (1992) and H. Wu, et al., 25 Macromolecules 1840-1841 (1992)). The disclosure of all the above articles, and of all other articles and patents recited herein, are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Fluorescence is often described in terms of how electronic orbitals are affected. See L. Harrah, et al., 20 Macromolecules 601-608 (1987); H. Shizuka, et al., 80 J. Chem. Soc. Faraday Trans. 1 341-357 (1984); H. Shizuka, et al., J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm. 405-406 (1981); L. Harrah, et al., 20 Macromolecules 2037-2039 (1987); and M. Moroni, et al., 27 Macromolecules 562-571 (1994). However, much remains unknown regarding what causes and affects fluorescence in organosilicon compounds.
As a result, a need exists for low cost organosilicon polymers which have a strong fluorescence in the visible light region when exposed to ultraviolet (UV) light. Such a polymer could be useful in display systems, radiation detection systems, semi-conducting devices, and perhaps be useful in lasers. It is especially desirable to have a class of such polymers where the color of the fluoresced light can readily be modified.